konizfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Wolf Kroshbon
Lord Wolf Kroshbon (6 January 1716) is the brother of Lord Jon Kroshbon, and was Minister of State of Switzerland. He is currently the Minister of Interior of Austria. Alongside his noble titles, he also served as Viceroy of Greece, Switzerland's largest province. He became Minister of State after being invited to the cabinet following Lord Azreel Wolfe's formation of a new Cabinet after the downfall of Prince Ryan Kroshbon. After Lord Azreel's surprise resignation in July 1751, Lord Wolf announced his intention to retire from politics at the conclusion of the 1751 Special Election. On the 11th of August, he was officially succeeded as Minister of State by Princess Rose Kroshbon, having completed his early initiatives to repair the Swiss foreign relations. After serving as his cousin's Viceroy to Greece for four years, he became Minister of Interior in the government of Prince Richard Kroshbon, in Austria. Early Years Wolf Kroshbon was born in 1716, the son of Swiss noble, Gerard Kroshbon. His parents had hidden in Cuba years before, and surpressed their pasts and reinvented themselves as simple merchants. Wolf growing up had two siblings, of which he was the youngest. As a child, he would grow up to see his brother be presumably lost at sea, which prevented him from following in his path to become a sailor, and instead allowed him to focus on his studies. By the time he was 20, his parents identity had been revealed, and his brother had gone under the employment of their cousin, Lord Tyler Kroshbon, who was the Swiss Prime Minister at the time. Wolf was awarded a scholarship to the esteemed Kohle College in the University of Zurich, and would attend from 1736-1740, before entering law school. After completing his Law studies, Wolf practiced as a lawyer in Bern for several years, until 1747, when he would return to the University of Zurich and act as a Professor. Lord Azreel's Cabinet Appointment as Minister By 1750, Wolf would enter political life by taking some local government positions in Zurich. He gradually become more invested with government work, and he was eventually offered a position within the Ministry of Home as Chief Commissioner of the Zurich region. Just over a year later, in April of 1751, after Prince Ryan Kroshbon was ousted by his Cabinet, the new Prime Minister, Lord Azreel Wolfe, a fellow student alongside Wolf at the University of Zurich years before, named him as his nominee for the position of Minister of State, citing his professional education in the area. He was confirmed and appointed on the 29th of April, and began his foreign policy overhaul. Foreign relations Swiss foreign relations at the closure of Ryan's term proved to be extremely tense, and Wolf had the difficult job of overhauling it completely. Following the release of British declassified documents and intelligence on the Crown Prince of Spain at the time, Prince Ezequiel Clemente, Swiss-Spanish relations had been ceased indefinitely, meanwhile the Dutch had also pulled out of the Treaty of Rotterdam with the Swiss, after Duchess Catherine Garland defected to Switzerland. Relations with Britain maintained nominal status quo, but behind the scenes, it was as tense as ever. Wolf began the difficult task of murking about the mud, repairing foreign relations and alliances slowly but surely. Under his leadership, the Ministry of State heavily promoted the Kingdom of Spain, propelling the two to become eachother's respective top ally. His efforts within the Netherlands, allowed for relations between the two to eventually normalize, and with the return of King Alexander from Koniz in May, the Dutch re-opened ties with the Swiss. Some months later, when Lord Wolfe submitted his resignation, Wolf elected to tender his resignation as well, with his overhaul plan now complete. Legacy Despite entering the government to a rocky start, especially in regards to his taboo liasons with Lady Samantha Merian, Wolf's foreign relation overhaul plan would be enacted and give him the credit for acting as one of the pivotal leaders of the Wolfe government. In addition to his status as Minister, he was designated the honor of being the Count of Solothorn, and would also be appointed by the King as Viceroy of Greece, Switzerland's largest province. Category:Switzerland Category:People